User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/Kingdom of Hearts - Chapter 2 - Crossed Paths
Author's Note: I'm bored out of my mind, so I'm just cranking these out as I please. ---- Sunlight and blue skies. The girl sat up, and looked around. She was lying in the middle of a field on a warm summer's day. Letting out a loud yawn, the girl flopped back into the grass, and found herself face to face with a boy about her age. "ACK!" The girl sat up in a panic, and flipped over to face the boy, who chuckled. "Zack, gimme a break." The girl moaned. Zack crossed his arms, and said. "C'mon Andie, you snooze you lose. Why are you wasting a perfectly good day with sleeping?" "I wasn't sleeping! This huge monster thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe... I couldn't- OW!" Andie rubbed her forehead after Zack rapped his fist on it a couple times. "Seems like no one's home. You still dreaming?" Zack teased. "It wasn't a dream!" Andie argued, adjusting her hankerchief. A girl with shoulder length brownish red hair approached. "Here you two are! You two weren't off making out, were you?" The girl teased. "No we weren't!" Andie yelled, turning bright red. "Holly, you're such a tease." Zack replyed, rolling his eyes. Holly sat down next to Andie, then Zack said. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm up for a race." "What! I've been running around town all morning looking for you guys!" Holly whined. The 3 exchanged glances, and took off running at the exact same time. "First one to the usual place wins!" Andie yelled. The 3 ran down the road, laughing. ---- Knuckles walked down the hallway of Mobian Castle. He stood in front of the enormous doors the Audience Chamber, and pushed on a part of the door. That opened, revealing a smaller door. Knuckles stepped into the room, and called. "You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?" No responce. Knuckles came closer to the throne, only to find it empty. This was usual behavior for the King. Knuckles turned to leave, then he heard a soft. "Chao!" He turned to see Cheese the Chao float up with a envelope in his hands. Knuckles took it from him, opened it, and read the letter inside. "Aw, for the love of- TAILS!" Knuckles roared, running out of the room. ---- Knuckles ran out into the Garden to find Tails snoozing on the ground. He stood over him, looked around, and said urgently. "Tails. Tails! Wake up!" Tails twitched his nose, and rolled over. Knuckles clenched his hand into a fist, and slammed the fist against the ground with a loud yell. The ground crumbled under his fist, and sent poor Tails flying. He landed, sat up, stretched, and yawned. "G'morning, Knuckles!" Knuckles grabbed him by his shoulders and hissed. "We've got a problem, Tails! You can't tell anyone about this." Tails, groggy from the wake up, muttered. "Amy?" "Not even Amy!" "Cream and Rouge?" "No! This is top secret!" Knuckles yelled in his face. He heard a throat clear behind him, and he turned around to see the 3 girls Tails named standing behind him. "Uh..." He started, sweatdropping. Tails did a facepalm. Category:Blog posts